The Genetic Bridge
by I-Am-So-Original
Summary: A continuation from Dragon Ball Z that will bridge together the Universes of Dragon Ball Z and Yu Yu Hakusho, which are incredibly compatible.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**_The Genetic Bridge_**

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

_The following is a non-profit fan-based continuation of Dragon Ball Z and a non-profit fan-based prequel to Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Multiverse and Yu Yu Hakusho are all properties of FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, Salagir, Gogeta Jr, and Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official releases!_

* * *

**_Earth, Age 794, Universe #8346391456782 _****_at 7:30 AM:_**

Shenron was tired of it. Tired of being interrupted from his precious slumber. Tired of being these pathetic Earthlings' servant. Tired that he had been summoned so frequently without so much as an apology. Those Earthlings had no idea that each wish they made drained a lot of energy out of him; he needed to time to recharge. They did not seem to understand that each time he discharged that red wave of magical energy his power diminished significantly. Why else did they think he needed time to rest? For years, the annoyance had been slowly augmenting… however, he had suppressed it, justifying that the only reason he had been summoned was to protect his home planet. However, the wishes gradually became more and more ridiculous. About 20 years ago, he had been summoned to… erase the entire Earth's memory of a bubble-gum-like obese child. Could you believe it? The Almighty Shenron had been reduced to nothing more than the Earthlings' servant. _Ugh…_ And then about 10 years ago, he was summoned to rebuild a mere room…

* * *

**_Earth Age 789, Universes #8346391456782 and #5098487923674 at 6:00 AM:_**

_ "Excuse me? You want me to rebuild… a room?!" asked the majestic green lizard, his moustache oscillating in an agitated manner, wrinkles forming on his brow in annoyance._

_"Well, yeah. But it's not just __any__ room! It's the Room of Spirit and Time!" the naively insensitive Saiyan argued. _

_"You realize that you have summoned the legendary Shenron, the Eternal Dragon of Earth; the mystical being that can grant nearly any wish in existence; a being only heard of in obscure legend. Yet you stand here before me, as if I was your slave, asking me to rebuild… a room…" the annoyance resounded through his voice. But the ignorant Saiyan was unable to detect the sheer hatred and exasperation in the eternal dragon's voice. _

_Goku merely smiled in his signature fashion, showing all his teeth and scratching his head, giggling all the while. "Well… yeah, I guess so. So can you do it?"_

_The Almighty Shenron heaved a groan of vexation as he deigned to grant this menial wish. He analyzed his capabilities and began the process. "Hold on. I can grant this wish, but the Room of Spirit and Time can only be built in this dimension, my jurisdiction. As a result, you will be unable to utilize its time-warping capabilities. Is that satisfactory?"_

_Goku frowned and looked at his new student Uub, who had donned the Turtle School's signature orange-and-blue-colored gi for the first time. The master was contemplating how this twist of events would affect his training regime when Dende's voice suddenly cut off his thoughts. _

_"Goku, I think you should accept Shenron's offer. That way, you, Uub, and even Vegeta can use it as many times as you want without any of the side effects," the green-skinned Namekian Guardian of the Planet_

_"Alrighty then! Shenron, I confirm my wish!" the pure-hearted Saiyan proclaimed, raising his hands to the sky._

_"Of course you do…" the emerald-scaled lizard muttered under his breath as his eyes released a red-tinged wave of magic that reassembled the broken room and transported it into this dimension. "You have one remaining wish!" the mighty dragon boomed, desperately hoping that the idiot Saiyan before him was done with his wishes._

_"Um…" Goku hesitated, wondering if there was anything else that he desired. "No, I'm good! Thanks Shenron! We'll call you back in 6 months!"_

_Grrrr… the Eternal Dragon growled in annoyance as he descended into his dragon balls with a bright flash. The seven mystical orbs floated to the sky, maintaining their circular formation. When they reached a specific altitude, the ring of orbs rapidly rotated counterclockwise and each dragon ball took off towards its own unique corner of the Earth, hopefully to be never seen again. _

_But as Shenron split his soul into the 7 dragon balls, he knew that his desire to remain undisturbed ironically would not be granted. As long as that pesky Dragon Radar existed, Shenron would never have eternal peace…_

* * *

"Why have you summoned me once again?" the dragon infuriatingly asked. A vein started to pulse on Shenron's forehead as he grumbled in annoyance as Goku stood there, standing next to his son Gohan. Goku put a finger to his chin, stroking it carefully, his brows furrowed in frustration as he tried to remember what to wish for…

"To be honest, I don't even know why I summoned you, Shenron. I just woke up this morning and felt like a doing a bit of exercise. So I decided to borrow Bulma's Dragon Radar and run around the world, gathering the dragon balls for a bit of exercise before going out and training a bit. Ha ha. I don't even really know what I want to wish for." Son Goku grinned, scratching his head in that annoying manner, baring his teeth and laughing idiotically.

Inside Shenron, something snapped. He was sick of being these Earthlings' servant; sick of being treated like a mere commodity. And now this Saiyan had the nerve to summon him for his mere amusement?! That was it, the final straw. Shenron's eyes flared red with a fiery aura, the Earth's darkened sky suddenly became covered with dark clouds tinged with green. Powerful strikes of lightning violently struck the entire planet, shaking the entire surface of the planet with each discharge. Shenron fumed, as several more veins on his face appeared, throbbing aggressively.

"You… summoned… me… for FUN?! … You… gathered the seven holy dragon balls made by GOD, himself… for… EXERCISE?! … You fool! How DARE you make light of the legendary Dragon Balls! You have no idea what wrath you have incurred! I will teach you to desecrate the Legend of the Eternal Dragon Balls!" Shenron raged, as dark-green smoke appeared around his body and golden flashes of lightning surrounded him.

"Hold on, dad…" Gohan said, his eyes widening in fear. "Something's going on; I've never seen Shenron like this before… Get Pan, Videl, and Mom out of here! I have a strange feeling that this is going to be something unlike anything we've faced before…"

* * *

**_Earth Age 794, Universes #8346391456782 and #5098487923674 at 6:00 AM:_**

_Goku woke up rather early for once. He was feeling rather hungry and decided to open his grey-colored refrigerator. He peered inside and observed its contents, calculating exactly how much food he would need to satisfy his hunger; and as soon as he was done, he grabbed nearly all the edible items in his fridge and devoured them in less than 30 seconds. However, he had been courteous enough to leave just enough for Chi-Chi to be satisfied for breakfast. He walked outside, donning his signature orange and blue gi, and stretching as he concocted an outrageous morning workout. He lay flat on the ground, putting one hand behind his back and the other on the ground, lifting himself up and down with the strength of only his right arm. _

_'So I've narrowed down my options… I could go run around the planet, searching for the Dragon Balls with Bulma's dragon radar for some extra challenge… or I could go fly a few laps around the Earth and save some of my energy for my training session with Uub and Pan in the afternoon… Hmm…'_

_In Universe #5098487923674, soon to be designated as the 18__th__ Universe in the Multiverse Tournament, Goku decided to save his energy for a training session with Uub and Pan. It was to be a session that would be soon interrupted by an even greater prospect: an Inter-Universal Tournament in which the strongest fighters from twenty different universes would fight in the spirit of true competition. This, however, is not that story… For that story, check out __Dragon Ball Multiverse__ by Salagir and Gogeta Jr…_

_In Universe #8346391456782, however, Goku made a decision that would endanger the lives of everyone else around him… The unsuspecting and naïve Saiyan decided to gather the seven dragon balls for sport…_

* * *

**_Outer Space, Age 794, Universe #8346391456782 _****_at 7:35 AM:_**

As the electrical storm unfolded on the Earth's surface, something just as strange was occurring in space. Millions of light years from the Earth in the North Galaxy, two planets seemed to move rapidly and inexorably toward a sun, as if on a collision course with a massive star. The collision seemed inevitable. The sun seemed to snap the two planets from their moons when a bright, blurry object appeared in the center, seemingly out of nowhere amidst the chaos.

Upon its inception, the sun and the planets resumed their places in an instant, as if nothing had even happened. The object, a tapered horizontal E-shaped spacecraft with five domes of glass, began to move through the vacuum of space. Whirring and emitting waves of energy, the object spun at top speed to an unknown destination.

Within the ship, inside of the middle of the central bar of the white armored ship, in the prominent glass dome, small, feathered creatures with pointed ears and beaks scurried about busily inside of an all-white control room to maintain proper functioning of the spaceship.

One of them concentrated on a small computer screen and raised his voice to speak to his superior, who was slightly larger in size. The officer announced, "Parallel universe #8346391456782, destination reached."

"Deploy the scanners," said the superior, simply.

The creatures researched the results of the scan on their computer for a few moments, posting up information about the scan on the main control panel. The commander of the ship entered the room with arms crossed behind his back, briefly analyzing the data on the screen. He stared directly at the data on the screen and asked for the results.

"Power levels detected," said one of the creatures, "they are all in one place."

"The Earth?" asked the commander, as if he needed a confirmation of what he was reading on the screen.

"The Earth, again. But there's a problem," said the officer to the commander who had just begun to move away. "There's some sort of… electrical storm going on down there… I can't get a lock on any of any of the energy signatures; and our probes will be fried if they go down there. We could send our ship down there, but I don't think we should risk it."

"Very well then. Let's head over to a similar, but different universe instead," the Commander Varga said, observing the second screen of various parallel universes. He squinted his eyes as he recognized another very similar universe… "Alright, men. We're heading to Parallel Universe #5098487923674. Let's go!"

The ship turned around and bent the space-time continuum as it flew off into the portal to the universe in which Goku had decided to fly around the planet instead, unknowingly leaving the present universe in peril…

_**[Author's Note: This Particular Section was adapted from the Prologue Chapter of the Dragon Ball Multiverse Novelization, which I had helped translate months ago]**_

* * *

**So guys... what did you think? Did I intrigue you with this Prologue Chapter? **

**In case you were wondering, Shenron's manifestation is loosely based off the Shadow Dragon Saga in Dragon Ball GT, which brought forth an interesting concept, but had been horribly executed. I think my reason for Shenron to manifest is more realistic, as we can easily see how easily Shenron gets annoyed in canon DBZ. **

**For those who haven't heard of it, check out DRAGON BALL MULTIVERSE! It's a doujinshi continuation of Dragon Ball Z that takes place ten years after Goku leaves the World Martial Arts Tournament with Uub. Just Google the name and hit the first link that shows up (I can't put links on this site) I wanted to incorporate it into the story without impacting the plot because it's the main inspiration for this story. **

**I want to thank Zelnodi for being the guy who brought this story to life, thanks to his initial sprites of my yet-to-be-seen OC Genetic, Salagir and Gogeta Jr for being the awesome authors to an awesome fanfic (as well as enabling me to make some good friends on the site who were able to help me with this story), Davidstarlingm and American Vigor who had inspired me to write an actual story and from whom I have learned much about writing stories, and Arcane Super Saiyan (aka Arcane Hurricane) for reviewing the story!**

**Check out my deviantART page, where I have lots of cool artwork on characters from various fanfics like ****_Bringer of Death_****, ****_Piccolo's Choice,_**** and ****_Break Through the Limit_**** and some of my own creation!****Just type in my username, followed by a dot, followed by "deviantART", then a "dot com". **

**Please leave honest and constructive reviews. This is my first fanfic, so I really could use all the help I could get! Thanks so much for your support!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Koenma

**_The Genetic Bridge_**

**Chapter 1: Koenma**

_The following is a non-profit fan-based continuation of Dragon Ball Z and a non-profit fan-based prequel to Yu Yu Hakusho._  
_Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Multiverse and Yu Yu Hakusho are all properties of FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, Salagir, Gogeta Jr, and Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official releases!_

* * *

**_Snake Way, c104 Million Years before Age:_**

_HUFF… PUFF… HEAUGH… UGH. _The tall, crimson giant stood on the gleaming, white floor. He lurched forward, grasping his knees, desperately gasping for breath. He heaved and sat down on the floor with a loud crash, observing the beautiful surroundings. Peering over the spiked edges of the road, the Great King Enma was breath-taken by the majestic golden sea of clouds. But he could not waste too much time admiring the beauty; he _had_ to make it to King Kai's palace! He had already run too far to quit now! With a loud grunt, the bearded man picked himself up, dusted his purple running shorts, wiped the sweat from his brow and purple headband, and sprinted off on the serpentine road.

According to the legend, the great master King Kai lived on the edge of the million-kilometer-long Snake Way. Enma observed the horizon, but still could not see any end whatsoever.

"Is… it… here… yet?" the great King heaved to himself as he jogged up a steep hill on the road.

"Wait… hold on… what's that over there?" King Enma narrowed his eyes and noticed a grand, white palace situated on the side of the road as he approached the apex of the hill. "Could it be? Is that… the Legendary King Kai's palace?"

He stopped and lurched over to catch his breath, laughing jubilantly as he reveled in his accomplishment. _'Perfect! I made it! I knew I could do it if I just tried!'_ he thought to himself.

"Now… it's time. I've worked so hard for this and now my patience will finally be rewarded!" King Enma wondered if he was going crazy as he kept mumbling to himself. _'It's only a matter of time. At least back in my office I had the ogres to talk to… I don't think I've ever felt so lonely before. … BAH! Who cares? I'm at King Kai's Palace! I can talk to him for company now!"_

The Great King Enma started to stretch once more, in case he had to prove his worth to King Kai. He jumped up far above the ground, rejuvenated with joy. However, as he raised his meaty hands to knock on the emerald green door, he remembered something. "That's funny," he said to himself. "The legend says that King Kai's palace is at the _end_ of the road… so why does the path keep going forward?" But the King dismissed his doubts, assuring himself that the details of legends tended to become diluted over the years.

With a loud grunt and the strength of his arms, King Enma pushed the heavy doors open and stepped in with his left foot. As he examined the main hall, he was astounded by the beauty of the palace... The ornate pillars, the unique oriental architecture, and the glimmering purple floor left the King breathless. He slowly approached the throne room, where he found a beautiful woman seductively sitting on the throne. She had turquoise skin, wore an ocean-blue dress that went down to her knees, and wore a thick, white fur scarf. But what awed Enma the most was her fiery red hair… It seemed to shimmer in the bright lighting and was curled to perfection. Her globular blue earrings matched her outfit perfectly and she lay on the throne horizontally, her legs resting on the armrest of the ornately-decorated chair. The Goddess was surrounded by several other turquoise-colored women who fanned her with giant green leaves. King Enma looked down at his clothing and blushed, turning redder than he was before (if that was at all possible).

Was this really the legendary King Kai? Well, she could be his daughter or something… "Umm… Excuse me. Hello ma'am," the giant sheepishly mumbled, bowing and keeping his head firmly tilted down.

"My… my… What do we have here?" the woman asked, turning her head to the red giant, her mellifluousness voice seducing King Enma.

"Um… greetings, ma'am. My… uh… name is… King Enma. And I'm here to… uh get training from King Kai. I don't suppose that would be you, would it?" the normally irritable King mumbled timidly with awkward hesitation.

"Hahahaha… Whatever gave you the impression that _I_ was King Kai? I surely don't think that I look like a man. Haha. No… Unfortunately, the one you seek is not here. My name is Princess Snake, and I'd like you to spend the night here, figuratively of course, as our guest of honor."

"Wow! Really? Thanks so much Princess Snake! I could use some rest. I've been running up Snake Way for weeks… maybe even months… I think I've lost track by now…" Enma laughed sheepishly, scratching his head with his right hand.

_'Well he doesn't seem too big on brains… but he's got a delicious body… Wow! Look at those arms… those legs. He's a fighter all right! This one is all mine…' _the Princess thought to herself as she admired the newcomer's physique._ 'I wonder…'_

"Well, King Enma… we can't have you smelling like _that_ in the presence of a princess," she pointed to Enma, who had been emitting a foul stench as a result of his sweat. "How about you take a nice hot bath in the saunas out back?"

_'That way I can also get a good look at his sexy body…' _the Princess giggled to herself and slightly blushed as she looked away shyly. She had never ever seen a man's body before and was rather intrigued.

"Well… okay then! I'll head out right now!" King Enma rushed out the door, ready to do anything to impress this Princess that he had just met. For some reason, she was incredibly alluring… Despite the fact that they shared very few physical similarities, Enma sensed a strange connection between them. It was different than mere physical attraction; Enma had been put under various love spells and potions in his lifetime and he had learned to distinguish them from real love. No… there was something about this girl. The way she moved seemed… cunning, in a sexy sort of way. Hmm… maybe it _was_ physical attraction. Enma had never slept with anyone before, as his hectic work schedule had never given him an opportunity. _'Whatever… she's letting me spend the night and rest up. I'll head out as soon as I wake up.'_

Enma walked into the hot sauna in the back of her palace and immediately felt alleviated. The knots in his muscles relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief as the redness in his skin slightly faded into a more Caucasian tone. Princess Snake, who had been observing him from her throne room, noticed his calm smile and for some reason found it cute… Who would have thought that a hulking giant such as King Enma could be such a soft guy? Not to mention he had a rock-solid body… But she wanted to know more about him… She was curious about him and his job; obviously she had heard of the great King Enma. Who hadn't? But she had spent most of her life in solitude, with only her serpentine handmaidens to keep her company. She wanted to know more about the outside world, and Enma was the only person who had come this way in a long time…

As she diffidently approached the hot springs, she sat above Enma on the rock ledge, dipping her feet in the water. "So… can you tell me a bit about yourself?" the princess asked inquisitively.

Enma, astonished that such a ravishing goddess would deign to talk to her sputtered, "Uh, sure! What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your job. Everyone knows about you. You're the judge of the dead, which practically makes you a celebrity. Do you meet a lot of interesting people?"

"Well, to be honest, no. Not really. The process is pretty hectic and rushed. I have to quickly skim through the soul's memories and experiences and judge whether they deserve to go to hell or heaven. All within about 4.78 seconds. There's not really much time for me to get to know anybody. It's a pretty boring job, really. Sure, now and then, you meet a few famous people who had died, but it's all pretty superficial. I never have the chance to make _real _friends, you know? I have my servant ogres… but I can't get close to any of them because it would be unprofessional. And they find me terrifying. Could you believe it?" King Enma wondered if it was the effect of the spa or Princess Snake's aura. He had never revealed these feelings to anyone before… probably because he had no one to whom he could reveal his secrets.

The princess sympathized with his emotions. She, too, understood what it was like to be feared, but never loved. Her serpentine slaves were good for no more than gossip and household work. But they were never close to her. They were undyingly loyal, of course. That came with the job description. But never friendly or intimate. "I know what you mean," Princess Snake sighed. "I can never meet anyone, because I'm bound to this castle. As long as Snake Way and this palace exist, I can never be free. But I know that the path is necessary for heroes to become great through King Kai's mystic wisdom. It's a lonely life… Honestly, you're one of the first outsiders to step foot in here for decades, maybe even centuries. As you know, it is rather difficult to keep track of time here. At least you have something with which you can preoccupy yourself over the centuries! I have nothing!"

"Hey! My job isn't FUN, okay? It's so boring and repetitive. That's why I needed a break. I overheard from some of the souls and the ogres that a legendary master named King Kai lived at the end of this pathway. I left my paperwork with my head ogre George. Poor guy must be overwhelmed by the job. Haha!"

The two continued to banter about their lives, learning more and more about each other and growing closer together. Soon, they realized that they had much more in common than they had realized… They seemed so compatible that it pained Enma to think that he would not see her in his life… "Ugh… I wish there was some way that I could keep in touch with you. We both have insanely distant lives. I hate so much! I wish we could just push our crazy lives to the side or something…"

"Well then… how about we do something to take our minds off our crazy lives? We'll probably never meet again, so how about just for tonight… we let loose?" she asked seductively, stroking her fingers on Enma's crimson red face.

Enma was flabbergasted that such a dignified Princess would even suggest such a thing, but he realized that as he spent more time with her, he felt happier. He felt more content when she was by his side. And besides… what was wrong with letting loose for just one night? She was right. They were never going to meet again. So why not? "Sure… let's do it," the Great King Enma replied, gulping out of nervousness.

* * *

**_Otherworld Check-In Station, MANY MANY Millions of Years Later…_**

King Enma sat his desk, grumbling as he judged the souls who stood in a line before him… He still missed Princess Snake. She was the only one who truly sympathized with him. Who understood him. But now, she was gone from his life. He had hoped there would be a way to contact her, especially after that magical night… But Ogre George had informed him otherwise, shaking his head in sorrow for his King's pain.

George had truly begun to empathize with King Enma after seeing the hardships that the latter had suffered for nearly his whole life. After Enma returned from his arduous training with King Kai, Ogre George had grown very close with his King. He understood immediately from the King's expression that he was depressed. As the years progressed, George had become King Enma's confidante and right-hand man.

That day, George had been assigned to clean and wax the road on Snake Way and he had hoped to meet this 'Princess Snake' that had enamored his boss. When he recognized the palace by King Enma's description, he went inside and met the Princess, informing that he was Enma's head Ogre.

But the Princess seemed rather upset about something. Soon after King Enma left, she had found herself pregnant with his son… She had no idea what to do or what to name him. She realized that as heir to Otherworld's systems, the boy had to be raised properly. She had hoped that George would take her son, who she had named Enma Junior, to his father to learn about the ways of Otherworld.

"Um, George. Do you think it would be possible for you to visit every now and then with news from Enma? You could be our liaison," she asked desperately, hoping to be reunited with her love.

"I'm really sorry ma'am. Otherworld barely has enough fuel to clean this road every decade. There's no way I could help. I'm truly sorry."

Disappointment crept on Princess Snake's face as she made her decision. "Thank you very much, Ogre. That will be all…" She turned around and sobbed, vowing that she would forget about Enma and her son.

As George picked up the blue bundle of blankets that contained the baby inside, he looked at the adorable infant who swaddled in his arms. The boy had been given blue clothing with red sleeves and a red sash to signify his heritage from Princess Snake and King Enma. His big, round eyes glimmered in the light of the heavenly road. For some reason, however, his skin was Caucasian white… a color that was neither his father's nor his mother's… Only later into his life would George learn of the boy's unique condition and how the redness of King Enma's skin was a result of incredible stress…

When George finally returned to the Check-in station with the child, King Enma was surprised to learn he had a son. Unprepared for raising a child with his busy job, he had assigned Ogre George to teach Enma Junior, or Koenma (as he became known later on), the history of the universe and groomed him into becoming a great leader for the future…

* * *

**This chapter was rather... interesting for me to write. It was quite out of my comfort zone, but I really didn't want to get way too explicit. My story won't have any explicitly sexual scenes, but it will be referenced, as it is a normal part of life. Hopefully, you guys could understand the romance and love story that I had made between Enma and Princess Snake... If not... well... I'm sorry. This chapter isn't specifically Dragon Ball-esque, and it was part of my goal to take this story in a unique direction. **

**For those who have read/watched ****_Yu Yu Hakusho_****, you now know where Koenma comes from and his connection to George. Koenma will indeed play a significant role in ****_Dragon Ball: The Genetic Bridge_****, so watch out for him. As I said, this story will bridge the gap between two very compatible Shonen series, so fans of YYH better point out any potential plot holes and notice connections. **

**As for filler in DBZ... As a policy, I will include filler that I feel fits the canonocity (Is that even a word?) of the story (to DBM or DBZ). As a result, I give myself the right to change certain details... In the Manga, it states that King Enma ran across Snake Way "in the last 100 million years" but on DB Wikia, it states that Princess Snake had assumed her role in 739 Before Age... So, I tweaked it. **

**Chapter 0 was a prologue, so it was a little "hook" for people to get into the fanfic, so hopefully you guys won't mind until Shenron's manifestation comes later on...**

**Hope you guys liked this new chapter of ****_Dragon Ball: The Genetic Bridge_**

* * *

Questions and_ Answers:_

From Ledgic (on the DBM forums):

_Q: You don't have to do it but it would be more distinguishable and make sense if you capitalized whatever Shenron says. I think that is how it's supposed to be written._

_A: Well... if his appearance was only to make a wish, I'd follow that standard. However, Shenron will play an important role in the first saga of the story. So if I capitalize his words, it'll become rather annoying and distracting. Believe me, otherwise, I would have done so otherwise._

From Scar-faced Bandit (on the DBM forums):

_Q: The only complaint I have is the long alternate universe designations like #8346391456782 and #5098487923674. Maybe a more appealing number like U77 or U777? Just for future reference in case you ever mention those universes again_

_A: I highly doubt that I will be using those long universe designation numbers (at least for a while). Those were just to maintain some sort of distinction between my universe and U18. If you read page 11 of DBM, you can see the long-ass number that the Vargas used to designate U18. So I took that number to define U18 and changed the digits for my story, just to keep consistency with DBM._

From Rafael (on the DBM forums):

_Q: Honor Trip, Bringer of Death, Break Through the Limit, Piccolo's Choice and now your fanfiction The Genetic Bridge, man we'll only need 15 more fanfictions to in the future write a Dragon Ball Multiverse Fanfiction with all these universes included XD. By the way, I let my review, the first chapter is really good, I wonder what Sheron is going to do._

_A: Hahaha! Thanks! I'm hoping that the story is going to get popular and that it can be considered canon to DBM, if only as an alternate universe_

From Captain Space, the author of the magnificent what-if story _Break Through the Limit_ (aka Tiencha on the DBM forums):

_Q: Will your OC Genetic make an appearance in this story? You mentioned him/it at some point, but I don't think you said if he/it will be making an appearance. Will he/it?_

_A: My OC Genetic will indeed be making an appearance. ... That's all I can say for now :P_

From mikisan:

_Q: I wanna ask, aren't the DBZ heroes a bit overpowered compared to the Yuyu Hakusho era characters?_

_A: Yes. Yes they are. There will come a time and place when humans are needed the most... (I sound super annoying and mysterious right now, don't I? xD)_

From JustAnotherCreativeWriter:

_Q: I see you got your disclaimer from TFS :P_

_A: I did, indeed. I am a huge fan of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged_

From Zengame:

_Q: One thing that I'm curious about is the RoST being rebuilt. I know Piccolo destroyed the door, but since when (at least in canon) could the room warp to other dimensions?_

_A: This is one thing that I'm not sure if I explained thoroughly enough. I kinda assumed you guys knew from watching the show. Anyway... In Dragon Ball Multiverse, Dende mentions that soon after the Kid Buu Saga, the RoSaT was rebuilt without the time fluctuation so that it could be used over and over. Vegeta, Goku, and Uub used it mainly for training purposes. I don't know if it was explained in the manga, but the FUNimation dub of DBZ stated that the room was in another dimension in which time was different. So I tried to incorporate that into the story, as it may play a role in the future... _


	3. Chapter 2- A New Life from an Evil Heart

**_The Genetic Bridge_**

**Chapter 2: A New Life from an Evil Heart**

_The following is a non-profit fan-based continuation of Dragon Ball Z and a non-profit fan-based prequel to Yu Yu Hakusho._  
_Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Multiverse and Yu Yu Hakusho are all properties of FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, Salagir, Gogeta Jr, and Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official releases!_

* * *

**_Snake Way, May 26th Age 767:_**

Goku was standing erect, his hand on King Kai's shoulder and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration and distress. King Kai stood solemnly, silently praying that the fight would end with Gohan as the winner. The halos above King Kai and Goku's heads quivered, as if their fear had manifested into movement…Suddenly, however, Goku sensed a disturbance in Cell's Kamehameha wave down below on Earth; Cell's ki output had just dropped significantly! Goku didn't know who or what could have been the cause of this blessing, but he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. The recently-deceased Saiyan took advantage of the opportunity and saw it as an opening for Gohan to defeat the diabolical bio-android once and for all.

* * *

**_Cell Games Arena:_**

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" the black-haired Saiyan telepathically exclaimed, empowering his son on Earth to release his full power and augment the energy behind his one-handed Kamehameha wave. Gohan's face contorted in pain, as a result of the sudden outburst of energy, and he screamed louder than he ever had before. The screams seemed to echo in the wake of this newfound power. The azure beam consumed the genetically-engineered android, dissolving each of his cells. Cell screamed as the beam ate him away and his dreams of perfection shattered. He was no more than a pile of tissue at this point, and his cells were breaking apart organelle by organelle… molecule by molecule… until there was nearly nothing left in the spot where the greatest terror the world had seen once stood.

* * *

**_Otherworld Check-In Station:_**

King Enma was overjoyed that the threat was over once and for all. He jumped for joy that Cell was finally defeated, gripping the television set and jumping vertically in joy. "Yes! Gohan did it! Looks like I'm not getting any extra paper work today!"

"But sir," Ogre George said beside him, "that Cell creature knew where to find King Kai's planet. Not to mention the fact that he knew how to use Instant Transmission. If he had won, he could have easily sensed for any energy signatures in this direction… and he could have killed you… or worse, Master Koenma…" George said concernedly. "Sir, Master Koenma is your legacy! Your heir! If he had killed you both off, there would be no one to regulate the souls that come here to pass on!"

"Oh, I'm sure you could have handled it. You've done it before!" King Enma reassured, too caught up in his own jubilance to think properly.

"What?! No way!" the horned blue ogre exclaimed. "I had to do that for so many years while you trained with King Kai! It was the worst experience of my life! It's a miracle that I'm even standing here today in one piece!"

"Whatever," King Enma said, reverting to his normal self. "I see that it's time to judge our friend Cell, now."

"It's a good thing that he's in his cloud form," the suited ogre sighed, referring to the wispy pale blue-white cloud with a stumpy tail that had been approaching them.

"Ah, Cell…" the purple-suited giant boomed confidently, exhibiting a sneer on his face. "We've been expecting you."

"Oh please. Stop pretending to be so superior," the wisp of pale smoke said. "We all know that if I had my body and full power, you would be sniveling like a child."

"But you don't! And that's what matters!" King Enma countered, suddenly relaxing his shoulders. "It's a shame, too… You could have been so much more than just a mass murderer. You could have defied your programming, like Android 17 and 18 did. You could have used your versatile talents to help people all around the universe. But instead you chose to follow that twisted doctor's code and you went along a path of destruction… It's too late to fix anything now… and I think you know your fate."

The cloud closed his eyes as he braced himself for his verdict. He regretted nothing, and that would never change. King Enma dramatically raised his stamp

But suddenly, a small, high-pitched voice cut through the air, yelling, "STOP, daddy!"

* * *

**_Mount Paozu:_**

"NO! NO NO! NO!" cried Chi-Chi, grasping her younger son's muscular shoulders, collapsing to the floor with her sobs. "He can't die! Not now!"

"I'm sorry mom," the dark-haired hybrid Saiyan consoled his mother, wrapping his arms around her head. "Dad died with pride, honor and dignity. He sacrificed his own life to save all of ours… He died a true hero. If anything, _I_ should have been the one to die there…"

"Please, don't say that!" Chi-Chi cried frantically, gripping her son's purple lapels and falling to her knees, tilting her head downwards in mourning, the tears dripping to the wooden floor. "It's bad enough that I've lost my _husband _there… I couldn't imagine what I would do if my little baby wasn't here with me…"

"But it's true!" Gohan screamed angrily. Pushing his mother away, he turned his back. "If only I hadn't lost myself in my emotions! If I just listened to what dad told me to do, I could have killed Cell on the spot! It's my fault dad died… I don't deserve to live this life!"

Tears welled in the hardened warrior's eyes, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, storming out the door and flying off into the distance.

* * *

**_Otherworld Check-In Station:_**

A small boy had emerged from behind King Enma's desk, riding a wooden car with an open compartment where his feet stood so that he could maneuver it with his footsteps. He turned the furnished mahogany steering wheel and stepped up close to his father's enormous legs. Once he was in sight, Cell's cloud-soul turned slightly counterclockwise, expressing the closest thing he could to confusion. He was obviously familiar with the folklore among the Earthlings about the afterlife. He knew about the judge of the dead, the Great King Enma, but nowhere in his databases was there a single mention of a son… He had assumed that the King was immortal, but from what he could infer, Enma's species simply had an absurdly long longevity. This child was most likely the judge's heir to the throne.

"Daddy! Don't send him to hell!" the boy squealed in a high-pitched voice.

"Bu— but, why not, son?" replied the giant, flabbergasted. "Hold on a second… how in the Kaioshins' name were you able to break out of the Supplies Room?! I told you specifically to hide in there until Cell was taken care of!"

"Now, now, daddy… You know you can't end a sentence with a preposition. Tsk tsk. I thought you knew better than that," the young heir replied cheekily, showing off the new skills that he had learned under Mr. George's guidance, and subsequently diverting his father's anger, a skill that he had picked up from the Ogre Workers.

'Hmm…' Cell thought to himself, carefully constructing a plan in his advanced mind, while the father and son continued to bicker in an endearing manner. 'If this boy really _is_ planning on saving me from eternal damnation, then I might be able to regain my body and bring myself back to life. Then not only the world, but also the _Other_world will feel the wrath of my ultimate perfection!'

"How did you even _make _that stupid contraption?!" King Enma roared furiously at his toddler son, pointing at the makeshift bicycle that Koenma had made in the supplies shelf. His son was beginning to get on his nerves with his cunning and ingenuity.

"Isn't obvious, daddy?" Koenma giggled endearingly at his father's naivety. "I just took some spare pieces of wood, grabbed a hammer, pulled some nails out—"

As the unusually clever child continued to elaborately describe the process he used to create the primitive vehicle, Cell inched slowly to a door on the right. He was careful to move with extreme discretion, so as not to attract the attention of the ogres, continuing to formulate a list of potential back-up schemes in case anything went horribly wrong. The once-perfect being had no idea of his destination, but it did not matter to him. 'Any fate is better than going to Hell,' he rationalized. The cloud crept slowly towards the entrance and successfully managed to avoid the ogres, who had been keeping their gazes fixed on the argument between Enma and his son, too engrossed in the argument to notice Cell sneaking into the unknown reaches of the afterlife. He was finally at the edge between the palace and a porcelain path that lead to a runway. Cell, turning back one last time at the ogres who managed the Check-In station stepped back three paces for dramatic effect and zipped towards the exit…

* * *

**_Snake Way:_**

"King Kai, I'm huuuuuuuuungry!" a naïve Saiyan, clad in an orange and blue gi, cried out, collapsing to the ground of the glimmering path of Snake Way on his back. He rolled around from side to side, careful not to fall off the edge.

"Well, whaddaya want _me _to do about it?" the Kai of the North responded in an agitated manner. He was becoming tired of Goku's constant complaints, and he was even further irritated because he had just died as a result of his supposedly star pupil's carelessness. He was a KAI, for crying out loud. He should not have to deal with this!

"Can't you just conjure up food or something? You _are_ a god, aren't you?" the pure-hearted warrior whined childishly.

"Goku, if you're really that hungry, why can't you just eat the clouds, like you were earlier?"

"But they're so tasteless!" Goku complained. He turned his head to King Kai's shoulder suddenly, as something caught his interest. "Hmm… Hey King Kai, I wonder if I could eat one of Bubbles' legs… since he's dead, he won't need them, right?"

King Kai spun around 180 degrees, and his head grew unrealistically large, his teeth assuming a jagged, canine formation. "ARE YOU NUTS?!" he roared. "Just because he's dead doesn't mean you can eat him!"

Goku stepped back nervously, put out two hands in front of him, palms forward, and chuckled, "Hahahaha. Calm down, King Kai; it was just a joke."

King Kai spun around again and let out a strong snort of disapproval and pompously marched forward, hoping that they would reach the Check-in station before Goku's ramblings drove him mad.

* * *

**_Check-in Station:_**

Cell zipped forward at supersonic speed. Though the entire event had taken place in less than a second, he could not help but feel exhausted as he crashed into the invisible barrier that separated him from the outside realm. Cell stumbled backwards, a victim of Newton's Third Law of Motion; he stopped in his tracks, caught his breath and suddenly felt incredibly sore everywhere. It was this damned cloud-body-thing! He could only retain a marginal portion of his ultimate power, and even then, it was a strain to maintain supersonic speed and endurance. The wispy cloud thought of another potential solution to his dilemma: the Instant Transmission, a technique that he had stolen from Goku shortly before his death. Cell focused his entire being and tried to find the closest Ki-signature… but for some reason, he could not find any. Even the ogres seemed to have hazy signatures of energy...

Could it be that the Check-in station was enchanted from those who wished to escape their eternal fates? Was there a penalty for attempting to cheat destiny? Was the punishment a fate worse than Hell itself? Cell began to panic, and his fear of torment amplified with the realization that his body was much less durable than it would have been in his Super Perfect state.

"Insolent boy!" the crimson ogre shouted at the top of his lungs. "Stop talking right now, or else I'll have to give you a dozen spankings! Understand?"

The azure-clad boy sobbed and nodded in comprehension. He suddenly tried to divert his father's wrath once again by pointing at the exhausted and desperate Cell. "Daddy, look over there! I think he's trying to escape!"

King Enma's face shifted from anger to annoyance. 'That damn kid,' he thought to himself. 'He always knows when to pull his ass out of danger; it pisses me off. He gets it from his mother, for sure. Damn snakes, thinking that they were so clever….'

Enma smiled internally. 'But he's my only son, and he's worth more to me than anything else in the world. I could never let anything happen to him; he reminds me too much of his mother… What am I doing? I have to finish Cell's sentence!'

The bearded ogre turned to face a panting Cell-cloud, and laughed raucously, shaking the entire palace with his booming voice. "Oh, so you thought you could escape your sentence, eh? Don't worry, Cell, this place is enchanted so that souls that haven't been judged cannot leave through any means. HAHAHAHAH!"

"Wait, daddy! I came here for a reason!" Koenma interrupted, remembering the idea he had formulated in his mind while he was bored in the Supplies Closet. "I have an idea that could save Cell from eternal suffering in Hell!"

'Ah, so I'm back to Plan A, then,' Cell thought to himself as the assurance of potential victory eased the stress in his mind. 'The only way to get through this is to win their trust, then.'

"Daddy, what if I told you that I had a plan to make Cell an ally for good?" Koenma chose his words carefully, characteristic of his calculating and intelligent nature.

"Well, I think that if it works, then even Goku would be proud of you, son." Enma replied almost as cautiously, not wanting to fill his son's head with false hopes. He was well aware of Koenma's exponentially-growing intelligence ever since the boy began learning under Ogre George's tutelage. In his free time, the boy would do nothing other than read books, whether they were fiction, like Mary Shelly's _Frankenstein_, or historical documents, such as those written by Otherworld's official scribe for the North Galaxy, Mr. Akira Toriyama. Koenma's brain was simply oozing with ideas, and perhaps he was on to something really momentous.

"Ready, daddy? Okay, ahem." the boy coughed. "Here goes… So you know how Cell is essentially the genetic fusion of all the different villains and heroes on Earth? Imagine… if we could take that even further! As Enma Junior, I have access to supplies and resources of which Dr. Gero could only _dream_. And since I'm not fully ogre like you, I'm not restricted to staying in Otherworld; I can easily traverse the mortal realm and find a nice, secluded laboratory for this experiment. As we know fully well, the Z-fighters down on Earth are gonna face more powerful villains. It'll only be a matter of time before the Earth is ravaged by another villain like Cell. Do you really want to have to deal with judging post-genocide souls? You know how badly _those _turn out for your workload... My solution is to make an upgraded Cell, like a Cell 2.0, with goodness in his heart, rather than evil. Before I interrupted you, you even lamented that it was a pity Cell never had the chance to redeem himself. If you want, I can have Ogre George help me on the project, too! It could be really fun! Please daddy? Can I pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase make it?"

The boy flew up to the mahogany table and knelt, clasping his hands, as if in prayer, tears accumulating in his eyes. King Enma turned his head away, conflicted. The Ogre King could not help but feel disappointed at his son's lack of enthusiasm towards his destiny; the boy seemed to be only interested in studying science. But there was no way that Enma could refuse his only son's request… Enma thought pensively, furrowing his brow, his eyes darting back and forth as he formulated a compromise.

"Well, son, I'd have to say I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you would have showed more interest in training for your destiny as the future Judge of Souls. But it seems that there's no denying your mother's blood," the crimson giant proclaimed, his face relaxing as he inhaled deeply. "I will let you create this 'Cell 2.0,' as you call him… on ONE condition: you must give up any and all of your interests towards the sciences. From this day forward, Ogre George will only mentor you on your journey of becoming the successor of my throne. Do I make myself clear?"

Koenma stared, wide-eyed and shocked at the man he had once considered his role-model. How could his father, who had once pampered him so much, do this to him? How could his daddy ask him to give up on the thing he loved to do most? The boy's heart sank as he realized that he had trapped himself. He pondered the proposition for many minutes, trying to weigh the benefits against the losses, but to no avail. The prospect of such a revolutionary project was far too intriguing for him; it was to be his ultimate challenge, his legacy! But on the other hand, he could not just simply give up on his destiny. He was born for the title; he had been training for the role since he was an infant, though not as strictly as his father had probably hoped. He saw no other choice…

Koenma's heart sank deeply. He lowered his eyes and bent forward in a respectful bow, trying to prevent the tears from escaping his eyelids. "Despite how much it pains me to do so… I accept your terms, father," he muttered in a monotonous and contemptuous tone. The once-cheerful boy lost his joyful charisma and glared intensely at his father. This was no longer the man who had raised him, but rather the man who had manipulated him into fulfilling his desires…

King Enma, oblivious of his son's fiery scorn, faced Cell with a triumphant expression. "It's over for you, Cell! It's time for my son to extract your memories. And guess what? You're not going to Hell like the rest of your villainous pals… No… You're going to suffer through the rest of your existence as a cloud with no memory of who you are. Once Prince Koenma acquires your memories, there will be nothing left of you! You'll be sent to a realm known as Purgatory, where you will spend the remainder of your existence aimlessly floating about. You should feel lucky, Cell. It's a fate that's far too good for you…"

Cell's insides squirmed at the thought of losing all memory of his perfection. 'No! This wasn't going according to plan! If I lose my memories, then my mind would become nothing more than a zombie-brain. There would be nothing perfect about me anymore! At least if I went to hell, I'd retain _some _part of my perfection in my memories! There has to be another way… Maybe there's a loophole in his words. He said that I was going to have my memories extracted, right? That's it! I need to tie bits and pieces of my personality to my memories!' Cell concentrated and focused his internal ki, allowing it to swirl the contents of his innards, which composed of his memories and personality. He tangled the internal silver strings of memory with the translucent grey bubbles of his personality. Now, if Koenma wanted his memories, he would have no choice but to drag up a bit of his personality. It would be akin to removing a spider's web that had particles of dust embedded within. There was no way that anyone would be able to pull out those tangled pieces.

The future Judge of Souls, with a sullen look on his face, procured a large, gleaming crimson, tong-like clamp from the dark mahogany drawers of his father's desk. Long ago, he had read about the Egyptian Afterlife, which had involved an intricate process of removing the deceased person's heart and weighing it against a 'feather of truth'. Koenma had designed the machine himself to help his father with particularly difficult cases. The Prince pushed down on the vertical handles and opened the clamp, which emitted a subtle creaking noise. He hopped off the desk and signaled for two of the observing ogres to restrain Cell with a tilt of his head to the left side. Two hulking figures immediately ran forward to Cell's soul-cloud and gripped the wisped edges.

Cell squirmed, determined to the bitter end to preserve his perfection as much as he could. Koenma raised the clamp so that it was completely vertical and the front was facing the cloud's back. He descended the handles and the open mouth of the clamp seamlessly entered the membrane separating the cloud from the threaded innards. He pushed his hands away from each other, maintaining a firm grip on the tongs, and closing the mouth of the clamp. Koenma lifted the crimson tongs once again and pulled out a squirming clump of Cell's inner threads. They seemed to glow with a strange white light as they squirmed around the tongs. The silvery filaments seemed to be stained with indiscernible dark grey spots. Cell felt his visual cortex glaze over and lost all ability to form conscious thought. An ogre guided him out the door to the gates of Purgatory, keeping a strong grasp on the side of soul cloud that had once belonged to a being of Ultimate Perfection…

Another Ogre was waiting behind the Prince, his arms outstretched and holding a large, dark-blue thermos made of a mystic metal. Koenma dropped the entangled mess into the metal container and a strange, echoing KER-PLUNK was heard as the silvery ball of thread hit the bottom of the thermos. With a sullen look on his face, he beckoned his mentor, Ogre George to follow him. The suited ogre stuttered, nervously organized his paperwork into a folder, and followed his ward behind King Enma's desk and vanished in the darkness of the corridor behind the Great King Enma.

"Goku's not gonna be happy that I let Cell off the hook. I'll have to think of something to satisfy him," the crimson giant turned his head to the remaining ogres in the room. "Just play along, okay?"

The cyan-colored, obedient ogres stood erect and raised one arm to their foreheads in a salute and in unison shouted, "Yes, sir!"

Just then, a nasally voice cut through the air, screaming, "DAMMIT, GOKU! We're almost there! Why can't you just hang on for a couple minutes?! We're almost at the check-in station."

"But King Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaai, I don't know if I can last any longer! Can't I just have a liiiiiiiitle nibble? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"Goku, as long as I'm alive, you are not to even _think_ about eating Bubbles!"

"But… you're already dead."

"Don't you smart-ass me!"

The voices grew more and more intense as the newly-deceased heroes of Otherworld approached the door from Snake Way to King Enma's palace. All the ogres recognized the Earth's mightiest protector, Son Goku, and the Guardian of the North Galaxy, King Kai. As they walked in, the ogres knelt out of respect and awe in the presence of such legends.

"Hey, King Enma! How's it going?" greeted Goku with his characteristically casual attitude, temporarily forgetting about the hunger that had supposedly afflicted him on his way to Snake Way.

"Ah, Goku. Dead again, are we?" asked King Enma, feigning indifference to Goku's actions in order to make himself seem too significant to bother with petty Earthling affairs.

"Hahahaha," laughed Goku, scratching the back of his head with his signature grin. "Well, we can't all be perfect. Hehehe… Hey! Speaking of perfect, did you happen to come across a guy named Cell by any chance?"

"Ah, Cell," said Enma, carefully constructing a half-truth as he bought time by flipping through his stamp book of judgments. "Hmmm…. Oh! Here he is. Yeah, I sent him to a place where he won't be bothering anyone ever again."

'Well, I guess that wasn't _exactly_ a lie…' thought Enma to himself, applauding himself for his craftiness.

"Awesome! Thanks so much! Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head off to find a buffet!" declared the one-track-minded Saiyan as he hobbled off with an Ogre, who was delighted to assist him.

"See you later, then!" he called out to the side. "And Master! It's been far too long since we've talked!" he turned to the Kai, greeting the deity as if he were an old friend.

"How's it going, Enma?" asked the Kai in a casual tone. "I heard you got a kid! Congrats! So where's the little tyke hiding?"

"Oh, you know… he's probably doing one of his little experiments back in his makeshift lab," King Enma responded. "I just wish he'd focus more on his duties than science, you know?"

King Kai rubbed his index finger on his chin horizontally back and forth. "Well, he _is _just a kid. Whatever he's up to, I'm sure he'll turn out fine in the end," the deity reassured his former pupil.

"I sure hope so…" the Great King Enma put his right hand on his cheek and leaned his elbow on the furnished mahogany desk, his eyes lost in his thoughts…

* * *

_**Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Damn... Anyways, I've been really busy with tons of obligations. As a sort of apology for not updating in so long, here's an extra long chapter. So what do you guys think? Do you think I'm capturing the emotions and descriptions vividly? How about grammar? Those who have seen Yu Yu Hakusho may feel that this Koenma's personality contradicts the one we see later on, but we have to keep in mind that Koenma's much older, having seen many a tragedy and matured quickly as a result of it. This chapter marks the beginning of the semi-hostile relationship Enma and Koenma have in Yu Yu Hakusho, and we also see a little bit of insight into Enma's personality conflict as he struggles with raising a child on his own... a smart-ass child, at that. Koenma's smartass-ness (that's not a word, is it?) comes from Princess Snake, both from her raising him for a certain period of time and from her genes. Also, I think I wrapped a plot-hole surrounding the reason why Enma needed an heir and why Koenma could go to the mortal world.**_

_**For those who might complain Cell's sentencing was too anticlimactic or that he was OoC: He already HAD his showdown with Gohan and had been heavily traumatized by Gohan defeating him. Cell had literally come BACK FROM THE DEAD (or at least very close) and even still, a Saiyan child had threatened his idea of perfection. Losing his body was yet another blow to his loss of perfection and in the end, losing his memory was the final blow.**_

_**You guys will notice that I did not mention the fact that Hell was a tranquil place or that there was a door that led to Enma's desk drawer. Hell is not even described in the manga, so according to MY story, Hell is a pretty tranquil place, except for the horrible criminals (like Freeza and his buds). The whole "falling off Snake Way" thing never happened, as it leaves too many plot holes.**_

_**Other than that, what do you guys think of the story so far? Please leave honest and constructive criticisms in the review section. After all, this is the first time I've ever written a full-out story.**_

_**Special Thanks to Augustus, Ledgic, and Gohandominates for ideas surrounding the Chapter Title!**_

_**Don't forget to check out my deviantART page for tons of artwork for Dragon Ball Bringer of Death, Honor Trip, Break Through the Limit, Piccolo's Choice, and MUCH MUCH MORE! **__**Simply type in my username: .com**_


End file.
